


Not my type

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: little stories just for fun [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, M/M, This fanfic is so short that I can't find a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian goes to get Mickey at work.One of Mickey's colleagues didn't understand the relationship between Ian and Mickey ...





	Not my type

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest story I wrote （>﹏<）

Ian placed a mountain of banana pancakes on the table before kissing Mickey.

 

"- I think we'll pick you up after work with Yevgeny to go out together and celebrate your birthday." The young man said before sitting down between Mickey and Yev.

 

Mickey had started working in a garage a few weeks before.

Ian had been delighted to learn that he had made friends with two of his new colleagues. Since Mickey never had friends before, it was almost a miracle. But Ian was happy that other people realized how good Mickey was.

 

"- K.

\- I can't wait to meet your colleagues. I feel like I already know them.

\- Don't make too much of an illusion, you'll be disappointed if not when you meet them for real. "Announced Mickey with a smile.

 

"- I'm sure they’re very nice.

\- Though ... I have to confess something before you come to work. "Announced Mickey look guilty.

 

He stared into Ian's eyes before explaining.

 

"- I didn't tell everyone that I’m gay. I mean Gary and Greg know because the subject has come up, but the others have no clue. I don't talk to them much and I couldn’t see myself saying "Hello my name is Mickey and I'm gay". "

 

Mickey seemed to dread Ian's reaction, but eventually he finally relaxed when the young man grinned.

 

"- It would have been so much faster if you had introduced yourself to me like that ... I would have taken you directly to the shelter to fu_ to discuss." Correct it by remembering the presence of Yev to next to them.

 

Mickey smiled in turn, visibly relieved by the reaction of his companion.

  
  
  


Ian pushed the door open  to let Yev pass.

 

They both headed to the hostess stand who would certainly have been in her place in a playboy magazine than here.

 

"- Hello, we came to pick up Mickey ... You know if he's done soon.

\- And you are? " The young woman growled without trying to hide her aggression.

 

"- My name is Ian_

\- And me Yev, Mickey is my dad, and today is his birthday.

\- That's true?

\- Yes, and we came  to the restaurant to celebrate!

\- Cool.

\- Ian, can I go read the magazines there?

\- Okay bug, but don’t read trashy stuff otherwise you will have trouble falling asleep again ...

\- Promise," yelled Yev, rushing to the magazine pile on the coffee table a little further.

 

"- And where is the mother?" Asked the young woman.

 

"- There's no mother, there's only Yev, Mickey and_

\- Mickey is so brave to raise his child alone ... It adds even more charm ... Tell me, what he likes in women! "She asked visibly eager for information on his new colleague.

 

"- Ian! Sorry for the wait.

\- Oh Mickey I didn't hear you arrive here, You surprised me while I was trying to get information. "She affirmed mincing before adding.

 

"- I'm sorry to try to inquire about you like that with your friends, but I really wanted to know more about you ... Maybe we could go for a drink sometime.

\- Sorry Mary, but I already have someone," Mickey said dryly.

 

The young woman didn't seem to be discouraged as she leaned against him, pressing her arms against her chest to bring out.

 

"- I'm sure I can compete.

\- Sorry, but you're not my type.

\- But I could.

\- But you couldn't.

\- What's your type?

\- Redhead.

\- I'm downstairs, " She admitted with a salacious look.

 

"- Batshit crazy.

\- Check! "

 

Mickey sighed before raising his hands, saying.

 

"- Packing nine inches."

 

Mary quickly became red tomato.

Ian had a hard time knowing if it was shame or anger that had given her cheeks that color, but he didn't care because Mickey had just grabbed him by the belt and pulled him to him, to kiss in front of Mary.

 

"- Dad! Stop kissing daddy Ian!

\- Since when am I not allowed to kiss daddy?" Mickey asked, surprised by the reaction of his son who had joined them.

 

"- Otherwise we will still be late! As soon as you start kissing him, we end up being late! "

 

Ian couldn't help but smile.

 

"- Ok, ok, let's go," Mickey said, taking Ian's hand and twisted their fingers.

 

"- Your friends don't come?

\- They'll join us there," Mickey said, kissing Ian on the cheek and guiding him to the exit.

 

There was no doubt about the fact that the next day all the garage staff would be aware of Mickey's and Ian's relationship.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! (๑>ᴗ<๑)


End file.
